


Only You

by maybemochas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: “Why me Shiro? Why me, when you could have literally anyone else?”Lance’s breath hitched as Shiro closed the space between them and gently cupped his cheeks.“Because there’s no one else I’d rather have. Only you.”





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Was reading fics and got an idea for a short scene between these two. I didn't really have a story in mind so I decided rather that let this collect dust to just post the little snippet scene. If I do come up with an accompanying story I'll post it as the "second chapter" of this fic!

“Why me Shiro? Why me, when you could have literally anyone else?”

Lance’s breath hitched as Shiro closed the space between them and gently cupped his cheeks.

“Because there’s no one else I’d rather have. Only you.”

Shiro’s thumb brushed the side of Lance’s quickly heating face as he smiled down at him with a look of pure and utter adoration.

“You’re the only one I want. It’s always been that way Lance.”

Before Lance’s heart had a chance to burst from his chest, Shiro’s lips crashed against his and any doubt in Lance’s mind was drowned with the feeling of Shiro’s passion. If Lance was frozen it was only for a second before he found himself melting into Shiro’s strong embrace as his eyes slipped closed and he pressed back lovingly.

The kiss was messy and desperate, but neither of the men would have it any other way. Shiro slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth with ease, earning a moan from the boy as his fingers tugged needily at Shiro’s hair.

When the two finally parted for air they pulled back just enough so they could rest their foreheads against each other. For a moment they just stayed like that, staring into each other’s eyes with lidded expressions as they caught their breath.

“So is now the right time to say that you definitely are too good at that for that to have been your first kiss?” Lance whispered.

Shiro let out a chuckle as he let his arms sink down to wrap around Lance’s waist. He pressed another kiss to Lance’s lips, this one chast, but sweet.

“Let’s just chalk it up to good chemistry and being with the right person.”

Lance felt heat rise to his cheeks instantly at the smooth line from Shiro before he looked away and muttered, “That’s valid I suppose..”

Suddenly Pidge’s voice called out to them from the door, “Hey you two, hurry up. You can be gay later, we’re gonna be late for class!”

Both of the men’s faces turned beet red as they quickly broke their embrace and looked towards their smirking friend.

Pidge rolled their eyes and stepped back inside, as Lance and Shiro grabbed their bags. The two walked towards the door, but not before Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s arm and held his hand.


End file.
